totalmariodramafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Mario Drama
Total Mario Drama is a series based on Total Drama created and developed by HammerBro101. It has a TV-PG rating in the United States and G, PG, or C8 in Canada. The show premiered on June 20, 2014. Seasons Total Mario Drama Island (Season 1) Total Mario Drama Island is the first season of Total Mario Drama. It focuses on a cast of twenty contestants arriving to Sun Sun Island to compete on a reality TV show. The twenty contestants are split into two teams: the Charging Cheep Cheeps and the Fighting Koopas, and each team contains ten members. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever gets voted off must walk the Dock For Losers and use the Airship For Losers to leave the island. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the last standing contestant wins a grand prize of $2,000,000. Total Mario Drama Action (Season 2) Total Mario Drama Action, the second season of Total Mario Drama, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. It follows the same format as Total Mario Drana Island, with fourteen contestants from last season participating in movie-themed challenges on two separate teams: the Flying Parabuzzies and the. Crashing Flame Chomps After being voted off, contestants must take the Walk For Losers and travel to the Total Mario Drama Aftermath show via the Limousine For Losers. This process continues until one player wins $2,000,000. Total Mario Drama World Tour (Season 3) Total Mario Drama World Tour is the third season of Total Mario Drama. Twenty returning contestants, as well as four all new contestants, compete for the chance to win $2,000,000 in challenges taking place all around the world. This season, players are divided into three teams: Team Loser, Team Effort, and Team Victory, and each team contains eight members. They must live on the Total Mario Drama Jumbo Plane. They must also perform spontaneous musical numbers every episode or risk being eliminated via the Drop For Losers. The prize money (once again $2,000,000) goes to the last standing contestant in the season. Total Mario Drama: Revenge of The Island (Season 4) Total Mario Drama: Revenge of The Island is the fourth season of Total Mario Drama. This season returns to Sun Sun Island, where the series began. However, the island is radioactive, as HammerBro101 filled the island with toxic waste. This season also introduces a whole new cast that consists of sixteen new contestants. The new cast, which consists of sixteen new contestants, is split into two teams: the Mutated Monty Moles and the Radioactive Buster Beetles, and each team consists of eight members. With mutated animals roaming around the island and the addition of an invincibility statue, the two teams must take the Catapult For Losers until one contestant wins $2,000,000. Total Mario Drama All-Stars (Season 5) Total Mario Drama All-Stars is the fifth season of Total Mario Drama. It brings back ten 1st generation cast members and ten 2nd generation cast members to Sun Sun Island. The twenty contestants are divided into two teams: the Heroic Angels and the Villainous Devils, and each team contains ten members. They must avoid the Toilet For Losers In order to take home the $2,000,000. Total Mario Drama: Lost Island (Season 6) Total Mario Drama: Lost Island is the sixth and most recent season of Total Mario Drama. It introduces an all new cast that consists of twenty all new contestants. It also takes place on a brand new island, as HammerBro101 destroys the old island in the previous season's destructive finale. The new cast, which consists of twenty new contestants, is split into two teams: the Canon Crashers and the Fanon Floaters, and each team contains ten members. The twenty new contestants will one-by-one be forced into the Cannon For Losers, except for the winner, who will instead receive $2,000,000.